


Something He Can Grab, or: A$$+1

by Mina



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina/pseuds/Mina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in celebration of Jiyong's ass generally and its <a href="http://soojoo.tumblr.com/post/124530860157/always-polite-jiyongie">recent</a> <a href="http://ibmariji.tumblr.com/post/124499448860/shake-that-butt-cr-to-sammigizmo">growth</a> <a href="http://kwon-jyong.tumblr.com/post/128827286020/jiyongs-pert-little-butt">specifically</a>.</p><hr/><p><i>Advanced praise for “Something He Can Grab”:</i><br/>"It's fun and humorous and talks abt my fav topic ever: Jiyong's ass."<br/>—Primary Mina, noted gtop enthusiast</p><p>"THIS SMOOTZ IS GOODZ"<br/>—Cumi, top-ranked gtop rimming connoisseur</p><hr/><p>Dedicated to Cumi & Mina because they are the reason this fic was posted so now they have to live with the shame of it on their ao3 profiles forever. Also thank you to Kasey for help with the title. Absolutely zero thanks to everyone who voted for "@$$". I am classy af I am not naming my fic with (exclusively) symbols. And of course this is ultimately dedicated to the most inspiring story of courage and perseverance of our generation: <a href="http://i.imgur.com/wRwdxte.jpg">Jiyong's ass.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cumiwhm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumiwhm/gifts), [Sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetly/gifts).



> So I started writing this in July, then abandoned it, then returned to it and finished it towards the end of August, and it's been sitting in my gtop folder ever since, where it probably should've stayed. But now it's here. The first chapter is my trying to be funny and the second chapter is smut, and those aren't really my strong suits. Fair warning.

One morning when Jiyong and Seunghyun’s relationship is still new and nebulous, the five of them are eating breakfast together in the dorm and Seungri says something that makes Jiyong break out in a cold sweat all down his sides.

“You know, I bet a lot of guys in idol groups fuck around with each other like you two do,” Seungri says.

The reason this terrifies Jiyong so much is that it touches on an issue he is not at all ready to address: namely, what to call what he and Seunghyun-hyung are doing. (And “fucking around with each other” is not his label of choice.)

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Seunghyun asks, his wary expression mismatched with the light tone of his voice. He seems to have gotten over the embarrassment of everyone knowing they’re sleeping together (which Jiyong has been told several times has nothing to do with _him_ , specifically, and is actually about Seunghyun’s desire for privacy in all matters sexual), but only just.

“Well, we’re all cramped up in dorms together, spending most of our time together, and we’re not supposed to date or even meet women at all, but we’re all still _men_ , so…” Seungri shrugs. “It makes sense.”

Jiyong feels his face going hot. Could this be what Seunghyun-hyung thinks too? That Jiyong is just the best, most convenient replacement for a woman? He slumps in his chair, leaning over his food to hide his face.

Daesung bursts out giggling. “I think you’re just trying to justify it to yourself because _you_ want to try.”

Seunghyun roars with laughter and even Youngbae starts to chuckle, so Jiyong joins in too, although his stomach’s still in knots over this whole line of conversation. Seunghyun slaps his hand on the table, an inch or so away from Jiyong’s. “That’s what it is! Our maknae is looking for love. Youngbaeyah, what do you say?”

Youngbae makes a rude gesture. “Fuck off.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Seungri insists, the volume of his voice rising to be heard over the others’ laughter. “I don’t _need_ one of _you_. I have _lots_ of girls on the line, _trust me_. That trainee from Busan, you know, the one with the hair –”

“He doesn’t even know her name!” Daesung shrieks, giddy.

“Well, why should I know here name? It’s not like I’m going to marry her. Come on, I’m was just _saying_.” Seungri’s doing those big, panicked eyes he does when he’s taking his hyungs’ teasing too seriously.

“Seunghyunah, that’s kind of gross. That you want to sleep with some girl whose name you don’t even know,” Jiyong says. Instantly he regrets it – it’s much too revealing. Maybe if he’d said it playfully it’d be okay, but it came out bitter and weird and, oh god, Seunghyun-hyung’s going to think it means something about _their_ relationship (or whatever it is). He knows his tone was all wrong; Daesung and Seunghyun’s laughter has faded and Youngbae is shoveling food in with renewed gusto.

Seungri, unsurprisingly, misses the shift. “Yah, you’re one to talk. At least I’ll look her in the eyes when we fuck.”

Jiyong’s so confused that he forgets some of his anxiety. “What? What do you mean?”

“I mean...you know, you and Seunghyun-hyung.” Seungri glances back and forth between the two of them; sitting next to Jiyong, Seunghyun seems to be equally befuddled. “You two can’t even look at each other’s faces when you...you know...do it.”

Jiyong is so stunned that his mouth actually falls open. After a moment, he slowly turns to meet Seunghyun’s eyes.

“You wanna just blow past that one?” Seunghyun asks.

That sounds like a good idea. Explaining sex positions to the maknae this early in the morning is not a particularly attractive notion, plus he’s more than ready to be done with this conversation. “Yeah, let’s blow past it,” Jiyong says. He turns to Youngbae. “So what do you think about this new dance routine?” he asks, pointedly avoiding Seungri’s questioning gaze. Seunghyun tucks into his food and kicks Seungri under the table when he opens his mouth to start talking again.

They giggle about it in the hallway after breakfast, Jiyong’s amusement mixed with a deep relief that they avoided the specter of the relationship status question that Seungri raised. “Wow, I can’t believe this is the state of sex education in our country,” Jiyong sighs. “And for someone who’s studied so much on his own…” He wiggles his eyebrows at Seunghyun.

“I know! You’d think with all the porn he watches he’d have a basic understanding…” They dissolve into laughter.

“Can you imagine though? How boring would that be, if we could only have sex in one position?” Jiyong shakes his head.

Seunghyun wrinkles his nose. “And not even one of the better positions.”

Jiyong laughs, so thrilled that it comes out slightly manic. Thus far, Seunghyun hasn’t said much about what he likes in bed – he’s expressed enthusiasm, but no preferences. Jiyong is a big believer in talking openly about sex, but much like the topic of whether or not they’re a couple, he’s been too nervous to press Seunghyun for details in case it might freak him out. “Oh, do you have a favorite position?” Jiyong asks, keeping his tone light and poking Seunghyun in the ribs.

“I don’t know,” Seunghyun says, a bit of pink coloring his cheeks as he suppresses an embarrassed grin and curls away from Jiyong’s fingers, “but doggy style is definitely not it.”

Jiyong appraises Seunghyun for a long moment, letting his happiness wash out the last of his apprehension, then dives in for a hug. Everything feels right when it’s the two of them together. “Aww, you’re so sweet. Don’t be embarrassed. I know you like to look at my face when you fuck me.” He grins against Seunghyun’s chest, enjoying the heavy warmth of his arms around his waist.

“I do,” Seunghyun admits. “Your face is so beautiful. And your ass –” he slides his hands down to cup it  – “is nothing to write home about.”

Jiyong knows Seunghyun’s just teasing. Truly, he does. He laughs and swats at Seunghyun and goes about the rest of his day with a genuine smile on his face. But he _does_ tuck that comment away in the back of his mind.

And listen, Jiyong’s _busy_. He has a lot going on. He doesn’t have _time_ to contemplate his ass.

Although, you know, sometimes things get slow. Long past the point at which their status as a couple is settled (and unsettled and resettled a few times), Seunghyun’s words float through Jiyong’s head. And it’s during those slow times when he has nothing better to do that Jiyong thinks about what Seunghyun said and goes and looks at his butt in the mirror. And takes photos every now and then. And occasionally googles “how to get a bigger butt”. In three languages.

Whatever, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like Seunghyun isn’t still into him. He’s _definitely_ into him, no matter how scrawny his butt. It’s not that he _needs_ a bigger ass, it’s just that it would be nice to _have_ a bigger ass. He has _plenty_ of ways to entice Seunghyun.

He’d just like one more.

So he tries various diets – if he can be bothered; this is hardly a priority – but none of them ever work for anything other than giving him the runs. He does squats and other butt-focused exercises, but only if he feels like he has the energy after his normal workout, which usually he doesn’t. And a few times he tries supplements that are supposed to make your butt bigger, but they’re not even that expensive so it’s really not a big deal; he’s basically taking them as a joke. ( _They don’t even fucking work so the joke’s on him_.)

For a while he thinks maybe he should focus on emphasizing the butt he already has. He tries every style and cut of underwear under the sun, which is probably something he’d want to do anyway because it’s fun. Some help more than others, and he also learns that Seunghyun likes it when he wears women’s underwear of _any_ kind, which is _very_ useful information to have.

And, okay, one time he buys a pair of jeans with padding in the ass. Just to see. But they’re for women, so the cut in the hips is all wrong, and Jiyong’s too mortified to take them to his tailor. (He eventually gives them to Dami-noona. He might be embarrassed to have bought them, but he’s not wasteful.)

After the thing happens with the pot, Jiyong spends long hours researching butt enhancement surgeries to distract himself. He quickly rules out artificial implants (even though some of the before-and-after pictures are _amazing_ ) in favor of fat injections and then spends months and months in a state of nervous potential, daring himself to do it. But when he finally makes an appointment with the most discreet plastic surgeon in Seoul, they tell him he’s too skinny; there’s nowhere to take the fat _from_ , so he’d have to gain a pretty significant amount of weight to be able to get the injections. For a week or two he half-heartedly eats a bowl of ice cream a day, but the problem is that when he gains weight it all just goes right to his face, which doesn’t do any good for the procedure.

It’s not that he gives up; Jiyong’s no quitter. It’s just that he starts to accept that biology has its limitations. And really, isn’t he all the more impressive for being so sexy _without_ a great ass? Seunghyun-hyung has gotten _rock hard_ just _looking_ at Jiyong.

So he is really, honestly, _genuinely_ without expectation when he checks out his butt in the mirror nowadays, all these years after that awkward breakfast. He’s basically just making sure everything’s how he remembers it. He might as well be looking for suspicious moles.

The first time he thinks it looks bigger, he dismisses the notion out of hand. It’s a trick of the light; something about the way he’s standing. It looks _good_ , sure, but it’s not actually _bigger_.

The second time, he decides to let himself pretend it really is bigger for exactly three minutes. He prances around the bathroom, posing and smacking it, before laughing at himself and getting dressed.

The third time, he thinks he might be onto something.

He’s in Seunghyun’s bedroom closet after a shower, looking for something to wear among the stash of clothes he keeps there. He glances at his reflection when he passes a mirror and spots his butt _jiggling_. Jiggling! He’s been able to coax some movement out of his ass cheeks in the past, but this kind of casual jiggling just from walking – he’s never seen that before. He stands in front of the mirror, bends a knee slightly, and straightens it. It _is_ jiggling!

Breathless with excitement, he dashes to the bedroom and finds his phone. Back in the closet, he takes a picture of his reflection over his shoulder. He studies the picture intently, a huge grin spreading across his face. It looks _great_. Even if it’s not actually bigger, the shape is a _huge_ improvement. He takes a shot from the side and it looks even _better_. He finds some pictures from a few years ago and actually _gasps_ at the difference. It really looks bigger!

But there’s one final test if he wants to know for sure. ( _Does_ he want to know for sure? Maybe not, but Jiyong isn’t much for uncertainty. He needs to _know_ , one way or another.) Jiyong finds the measuring tape in a matter of seconds; he’s the one who left it here in the first place. (This isn’t the first time he’s measured his ass in Seunghyun’s house.) He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that it’s more important that he _feels_ good about his ass than that it actually _is_ bigger.

When he reads the number, he screams with joy.

“What’s going on?” Seunghyun asks when Jiyong darts into the living room. He’s on the sofa with a magazine.

Jiyong leaps onto the couch and gets a foot on either side of Seunghyun’s lap, his ass directly in his face. “ _Three centimeters!_ ” he cries.

“Jiyongie…okay, you’re not huge; but you’re not _that_ small,” Seunghyun says, reaching around to cup him.

Jiyong’s cock twitches with interest, but he shoves Seunghyun’s hand away. “Not _that_. My _ass_. It’s grown _three centimeters!_ ”

“It has?”

“Yes. Have you _seen_ it lately?” Jiyong pushes it closer to Seunghyun’s face. Seunghyun’s hands shift to Jiyong’s hips and Jiyong feels his hyung’s nose press into the soft flesh of his cheek a moment before he feels his mouth, hot and wet. He jumps away like he’s been stung. “Stop!”

“Stop?” When Jiyong turns, Seunghyun’s hands are still hovering in the air where Jiyong was, one eyebrow arched.

“Not, like, _forever_ ,” Jiyong says hastily, “just not right now. I want you to _look_ at it, with your _eyes_. _Appreciate_ it. It’s grown _three entire centimeters_.”

“Since when?”

“Since the first time I measured it,” Jiyong says. His ass has fluctuated in size slightly since he started, but never _this_ much. Of course, he hasn’t measured it in almost a year.

Apparently Seunghyun finds this answer very funny, because he covers his eyes and shakes with laughter while Jiyong stands there – still stark naked, mind you – waiting.

“Sorry,” Seunghyun says, finally uncovering his eyes. “I’m ready to appreciate it now.” He clears his throat, fixing a serious expression on his face.

“You better be,” Jiyong grumbles. He turns around. “It’s a big deal. It’s not _funny_.”

“You’re right, Jiyongie. Definitely not funny.”

“Are you appreciating it?” The only problem with this arrangement is that Jiyong can’t watch Seunghyun’s expression.

“Very much.”

But Jiyong isn’t convinced. “Do you see how much bigger it is? And the shape? The shape has improved a lot.”

“If you say so.”

Jiyong can’t help but twist around, agitated. “What do you _mean_ if I say so? Can’t you _see_ how different it looks?”

“I mean…” Seunghyun lifts his shoulders in a tentative shrug, “It looks the same as it did yesterday.”

“But it’s so much bigger than it _used_ to be. _Before_.”

“Maybe, but –”

“Not maybe. It is. By three centimeters.”

“Okay, but it happened _slowly_ , right? So...I don’t know, it doesn’t look that different to me.”

Jiyong plants his hands over his ass cheeks and walks out in a huff. “You don’t _deserve_ my new ass,” he says.

“Are we in a fight?” Seunghyun calls after him.

Jiyong considers. “For the next four minutes, yes!” he shouts back.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jiyong decides it’s finally time to unleash the power of his new butt on his hyung, he doesn’t go subtle. He just lies down naked across Seunghyun’s bed, ass up, and waits.

Seunghyun finds him a few minutes later.”What’s this?” he asks.

Jiyong’s eyes are closed but he can hear the smirk in Seunghyun’s voice. That’s fine; he won’t be smirking for long. “Go away, I’m trying to take a nap,” he says.

“In the nude?”

“It’s more comfortable,” says Jiyong. He readjusts his arms, folded under his cheek, at the same time as he wiggles his hips so it looks like he’s just getting cozy when he is, of course, shaking his ass for Seunghyun’s benefit.

Silence from his hyung. Jiyong knows he’s got him hooked. “Do you really want me to go away?” Seunghyun finally asks.

Jiyong cracks his eyes and gets a look at Seunghyun looming over him. “Well, I’m not going to make you leave your own bedroom if you really don’t want to,” he allows.

“Good,” says Seunghyun, sitting down on the bed beside him. “I’m enjoying the view.” Jiyong presses his lips tightly together to keep from smiling. “Maybe I could even help you relax a little?”

“Oh? How would you do that?” Jiyong asks, voice light as a feather.

“How about a massage?”

The corner of Jiyong’s mouth that’s pressed against his arm twists into half a grin. Years and years and years ago, back when they were trainees and Jiyong wasn’t even completely sure he was gay, he’d complained of sore shoulders and Seunghyun had rubbed them. He’d been thrilled by his touch, but then in a fit of daring said, “I only accept massages of a sexual nature,” and Seunghyun stopped. Only, his hands had lingered on Jiyong’s shoulders a little too long, and for one electric moment Jiyong thought Seunghyun had accepted his terms and was going to keep going. Even though he hadn’t, Jiyong had treasured the encounter, certain it meant Seunghyun-hyung wasn’t _entirely_ uninterested.

Seunghyun remembers that too, because not long after they finally _did_ get together, he’d started rubbing Jiyong’s back one night and murmured, “Don’t worry; this time it _is_ sexual.”

He doesn’t say that now, but there’s no confusion between them anymore. Anyway, the bottle of ‘massage oil’ he pulls from his bedside table is clearly lube. It’s cool when it hits Jiyong between the shoulder blades, but the shiver that follows is mostly from pleasure.

Seunghyun takes his time working his way from Jiyong’s shoulders down his spine. Jiyong likes that. He’s come to see going slow as a luxury; it’s not something they can always do. When Seunghyun reaches Jiyong’s tailbone, he pays special attention to the muscles in his lower back, touching every bit of skin until his fingertips are right at the top of Jiyong’s ass. Jiyong arches his back so his ass is raised just slightly, knowing it won’t go unnoticed.

Seunghyun removes his hands and Jiyong hears him uncap the lube, but when Seunghyun touches him again it’s on his thighs. _The audacity of this man_. Jiyong smiles to himself anyway because he knows he’s still going to get exactly what he wants. And Seunghyun’s hands on his thighs feel so good he’d almost be okay with just this; his muscles have been protesting all the new dance practices they’re doing.

Jiyong lets out a contented sigh. “That feels amazing,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Don’t stop. My legs have been aching for days.” He does another one of his not-so-subtle hip adjustments that’s really an ass wiggle.

Seunghyun gently pulls Jiyong’s legs apart, exposing his balls and the head of his cock to the cool air. Jiyong doesn’t say a word; just relishes in his hyung’s large, strong hands kneading the flesh of his thighs. He does one leg, then switches to the other, moving it a bit farther apart, and repeats the process until Jiyong is spread eagle – at least from the waist down. His arms are still folded under his head as a pillow. It isn’t until Seunghyun finally, _finally_ glides a palm over Jiyong’s ass that he opens his eyes and lifts his head.

He arranged himself so that he’s directly opposite the open closet door, on the back of which is a full-length mirror. He watches as Seunghyun drizzles more lube across his ass and begins making slow, even circles, the same expression on his face as when he’s listening to a song for the first time. Jiyong knows his new ass is a smash hit because Seunghyun didn’t even rub down his calves and feet, which is usually his favorite part. Jiyong watches for a little while, but puts his head down before Seunghyun catches him looking. He wants it to go down in the history books that he seduced Choi Seunghyun with his ass alone.

Seunghyun starts spreading Jiyong’s cheeks as he massages, and Jiyong tilts his hips slightly to facilitate in a way just subtle enough that it might be unconscious. (In actual fact, no movement in the history of hips has ever been _more_ conscious.) Jiyong is not going to be the one to give up the pretense that this is a relaxing massage; Seunghyun will have to cross that line himself.

And finally he does. He slowly runs a slick finger from behind Jiyong’s balls, over his hole, and up his crack to his tailbone. Jiyong looks up. “That’s not really helping me sleep,” he says.

Their eyes meet in the mirror. “Maybe I don’t want you to go to sleep,” Seunghyun says with a cheeky grin.

“‘Maybe’ isn’t good enough,” Jiyong replies, putting his head back down. “I’m not giving up my nap for ‘maybe’.” He keeps his face blank – it’s difficult, but he manages it – and counts in his head.

He hasn’t even gotten to three when Seunghyun seizes Jiyong’s hips and pulls him back against his crotch so he can feel the shape of his growing erection. “I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk,” Seunghyun says, voice all darkness and gravel.

Seunghyun is holding him pretty tight, but Jiyong has just enough room to grind his ass back a little further. He holds the pressure only briefly, and when he pulls away Seunghyun growls and digs his fingers into his skin. “Okay,” says Jiyong, “I’m awake.”

Seunghyun grabs their pillows from the top of the bed and shoves them under Jiyong’s hips. In a flash he’s between Jiyong’s legs, licking and sucking at his thighs, his ass, his balls, his cock; as hungrily as a starving man at a feast. Jiyong props his chin on his hand and gives himself a congratulatory smile in the mirror. He wants someone to come paint a picture of what he’s seeing now: his ass in the air and Seunghyun’s head bobbing over it, eating him out. He’d hang it over his mantelpiece and donate it to a museum when he died.

But then Seunghyun starts tonguing his hole in earnest, no more broad teasing licks, and Jiyong’s eyes flutter closed involuntarily. Seunghyun presses at his entrance, his breath hot, and Jiyong pushes back to meet him. Even as he moans, he notes that his ass cheeks seem to be covering a lot more of Seunghyun’s face than they normally do.

He loses track of his mission to seduce right around the moment the tip of Seunghyun’s tongue enters him. His thighs and ass clench, lifting him higher in the air, but Seunghyun’s right there with him, insistent tongue working its way inside. He pulls out just long enough for Jiyong to miss him and then he’s back, licking him sloppily and pushing in again.

This is the one mistake Jiyong always makes when planning seductions: He forgets being successful means not just getting a rim job but actually _experiencing_ it. He wants to stick to his whole sexy-and-aloof vibe, he really does, but instead he finds himself moaning so loudly they probably hear him in Japan. Helpless, he pushes his ass back hard against Seunghyun’s face, desperate for more. Seunghyun flicks somewhere near his prostate; tantalizingly close but not nearly enough. But his hyung knows his body so well that just when Jiyong thinks he’s going to cry from frustration, Seunghyun’s hand is on his cock, tugging him to full hardness. And then his mouth is on his cock too and a finger has replaced his tongue inside Jiyong, and he _goes for it_ ; hits him right _there_ and Jiyong cries out in pleasure and relief.

Jiyong gets lost in it: the world narrows to Seunghyun’s hands and mouth and fingers and tongue inside of him, all over him. Seunghyun plays him like a violin until a note of pure pleasure hums from his throat and he comes hard all over the pillows. He collapses down onto the bed again, all the tension gone out of his muscles, but keeps his head up enough to be treated to the impossibly lewd sight of Seunghyun wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

In his haze, aftershocks still running through him, Jiyong’s vaguely aware that Seunghyun is undressing; is in fact performing something of a strip-tease for him in the mirror. Jiyong just grins and watches with stars in his eyes, waiting for his breathing to go back to normal. By the time it does, it occurs to him that Seunghyun undressing means they’re not done yet. He can see why – or rather, can feel it: Seunghyun lays over him, his hardened cock pressed against the flesh of Jiyong’s ass. His mouth is right next to Jiyong’s ear as he murmurs, “I hope you know that was just a warm-up.”

Jiyong arches against him. “Well, I think I can still walk, so…” A deep moan rumbles from Seunghyun’s chest in response. Jiyong luxuriates in the feeling of his hyung’s weight on him, in the heat of his skin, in his heady scent. He grinds his ass back. “You gonna do something about that, or are you just gonna lie here all day?”

A little hum of amusement sounds in the back of Seunghyun’s throat and he buries his grinning face in the crook of Jiyong’s neck. He plants a sweet little kiss there before pulling up off Jiyong.

Jiyong gets up on his hands and knees and pushes the pillows out of the way. He plans on being a more active participant in this stage of the seduction – and it _is_ still a seduction, even though Jiyong has already won pretty spectacularly. This is Seduction Part Two, and he’s going to make Seunghyun slap his ass without being asked.

Seunghyun inserts two fingers into Jiyong; a little rougher than usual, but Jiyong doesn’t mind. He’s already pretty loose from Seunghyun’s earlier ministrations and anyway, he loves when Seunghyun gets like this, like Jiyong’s so hot he can’t contain himself.

Jiyong doesn’t need to tell him when he’s ready – Seunghyun knows. And the moment he is, Seunghyun pulls his fingers out, swipes his lube-covered hand over his cock, and plunges in. He sighs with pleasure, which Jiyong likes, but he goes still, which Jiyong doesn’t. He wiggles forward so Seunghyun comes out of him a bit and then pushes back hard until Seunghyun is buried in him again. He keeps at it, making sure to shake his ass as much as possible in the process, his hips moving at such a pace that he thinks he might have a future as a hula dancer.

“Oh, _fuck_. _Jiyongie_ ,” Seunghyun moans. Encouraged, Jiyong starts undulating more forcefully against Seunghyun. He sneaks a peek at the mirror. Seunghyun is working his lower lip between his teeth and staring down at where Jiyong’s ass is meeting his hips.

Seunghyun’s hands, still greasy, fall with a wet smack onto Jiyong’s ass and he curls his fingers around Jiyong’s hips, taking over the rhythm. “Shit,” Jiyong mumbles, already forgetting his objective. Seunghyun pounds into him relentlessly and Jiyong can hardly catch his breath.

Jiyong lifts his eyes to the mirror and the look of bliss on Seunghyun’s face helps Jiyong tear himself away from his own pleasure. He is on a _mission, damn it_. Jiyong reaches one hand back and splays his fingers across his cheek, spreading himself a little further. It’s so intoxicating to feel his ass jiggling in time to Seunghyun’s little grunts that Jiyong almost forgets himself again.

But his move pays off: In the mirror, Jiyong sees Seunghyun look down, sees how his gaze catches on Jiyong’s hand, and he slides it away just in time for Seunghyun to grab a handful for himself. He spreads his other hand over the small of Jiyong’ back, keeping him in line as he squeezes at Jiyong’s ass.

Jiyong feels his determination to remain in control slipping away, so he plays his trump card, like the doomed hero in a movie blowing the bomb that he knows will destroy him too. “ _Oppa_ ,” Jiyong moans. “ _Harder_.”

Seunghyun _loses_ it. He snaps his hips back and slams into Jiyong even more aggressively than before, fucking him at a frantic pace. His hand lifts and then – _Yes_ , is all Jiyong can think in the split-second before it happens – he smacks Jiyong’s ass.

Around that point Jiyong forgets how to form words altogether and he just listens to his own moans joining the music of Seunghyun’s hand and thighs slapping wetly against his ass. He’s glad he has enough sense to keep his eyes on the mirror, because this is what he loves best: turning the obscenely handsome Choi Seunghyun into a red-faced, sweaty, panting mess.

Seunghyun comes hard, his twitching cock buried all the way inside Jiyong. Jiyong clenches around him, milking Seunghyun for every last drop. He smiles when Seunghyun falls like a log onto the mattress, still halfway inside Jiyong.

Jiyong didn’t actually come a second time, though he was close. It’s the first time in a long time that they’ve had sex without Seunghyun making sure Jiyong was very well taken care of, but Jiyong doesn’t mind;  he had his turn, and anyway there’s actually something immensely satisfying about driving Seunghyun so wild that he forgets his sense of fairness.

With his most gentle touch, Jiyong pulls Seunghyun out of him and then rolls onto his side so he’s facing his hyung. “Well, what do you think?” Jiyong asks.

Seunghyun’s eyes are still a bit glazed, but after a moment he focuses on Jiyong. “What do I think?” he repeats slowly, considering. Finally understanding lights his eyes and he lifts a hand and pats Jiyong’s ass. “You were right. It’s definitely bigger.”

Jiyong grins. He doesn’t really consider their sex life a competition, but he also definitely, _inarguably_ won this one. He sits up and lets Seunghyun recover while he finds wet wipes.

“Here,” he says, holding one out to Seunghyun after he’s warmed it between his hands. “Clean me up.”

Seunghyun sits up, still a little out of breath, and takes the cloth. Jiyong straddles him and Seunghyun begins wiping away the cum that has run down his thighs and the lube that’s all over his ass and back. Jiyong supposes it’s a sign of Hyung’s age that he doesn’t immediately get hard again from touching him, as he once would have. And a sign of Jiyong’s own age that he doesn’t mind. When they were apart, Jiyong found that he missed Seunghyun’s dopey pillow talk more than his stamina.

When Seunghyun decides he’s done enough, he throws the wet wipe onto the floor, pulls Jiyong into his lap, wraps his arms around his waist, and presses their foreheads together. His breath is hot on Jiyong’s face.

“I bet _now_ you’d write home about my ass, huh?” Jiyong teases.

Seunghyun laughs. “What? Who am I writing to?”

“No, you know,” Jiyong says, clasping his hands over the notch at the base of Seunghyun’s neck. “That joke you made. Remember? How my face is beautiful but my ass is nothing to write home about?”

“When did I say that?”

“You know, after that breakfast when Little Seunghyun wouldn’t shut up about us being together and the way we have sex.”

“You’re describing a lot of breakfasts. When was this? What hotel were we in?”

“We weren’t in a hotel; it was when we were all living in the dorm.”

“What?” Seunghyun pulls back a little to get a look at Jiyong’s face. “The dorm?”

“Yeah,” says Jiyong. “Remember? It was right when we first got together, so it was still kind of weird with the others, and Little Seunghyun thought men couldn’t have sex face-to-face, and we decided to just not correct him, and then we were joking around about it afterwards. Don’t you remember that?”

“Kind of? Jiyongie, that was years and years ago.”

“I know,” says Jiyong, not really sure what Seunghyun’s point is.

“Did it really…did that really bother you that much? That I said that? Because I’m sure I was just trying to make you laugh.”

“No, no, it didn’t bother me. I knew you were joking. But I thought you might like it if my ass was a little bigger. And I was right.”

“I liked your ass before, though.”

“More than now?”

“No...the same. I like your ass no matter what.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jiyong sighs. “You must have a _preference_. Come on. Do you like big asses or small ones?”

“I like _your_ ass,” Seunghyun says, letting his hands fall down to feel it.

“Hyung, listen to me,” Jiyong says firmly. He takes Seunghyun’s face in his hands and looks him straight in the eye. “It’s okay to have preferences. I know you still love me despite my butt, all right? Just tell me. Which do you like better?”

Seunghyun shrugs, avoiding Jiyong’s gaze, but finally sighs and says, “I guess I like bigger a little more. Okay?”

“ _Thank you!_ So you like my ass better now! Was that really so hard to admit?”

“But Jiyongie, it doesn’t work like that. I love you no matter what. I’ll always think every part of you look good, no matter what size your ass is.”

“Oh, come on. That’s sweet of you to say, but –”

“It’s true!”

“How could that be true?! How can you say you liked my scrawny butt when you _just said_ –?”

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Seunghyun interrupts again. “Are you saying you don’t always think _I_ look good?”

“That’s completely different,” Jiyong snaps, getting a little frustrated.

“How?”

“Because you always _actually, objectively_ look good! You’re attractive at, like, superhuman levels. _I_ think I look good most of the time, and _you_ think I look good most of the time, but _everyone_ thinks _you_ look good _all_ the time.”

“What about when I was fat? Did you think I looked good then?”

“Yeah, but so did a lot of people; you just didn’t see it.”

“You thought I looked good when I was fat. Really.” Seunghyun raises an eyebrow.

“You were still really cute! With those dimples and that great smile…” Jiyong remembers how relieved he’d been when he met up with Seunghyun again and saw how big he was, because he’d known there was some potential there and figured for sure he’d never have a dumb, hopeless crush on a guy who was _fat_. Only then he did anyway. Seunghyun stares at him, waiting, eyebrow still lifted in disbelief. “But you look better now,” Jiyong says. “ _I’m_ willing to admit it.”

“But if I got fat again, would you not be attracted to me anymore?”

Jiyong tries to imagine: this Seunghyun, who he’s been through so much with, his Seunghyun, his hyung, with a potbelly and chubby cheeks and a double chin. On some level he knows he wouldn’t look as good with his muscles and jaw and beautiful cheekbones hidden away, but…he’d still want to sleep with him. For sure, one-hundred-percent. Jiyong sighs. “Okay, you made your point. But my butt’s nice now, right? Even if it was nice before?”

“It’s _very_ nice,” says Seunghyun, giving it a squeeze. He plants a peck on Jiyong’s cheek and gathers him against his chest in a tight embrace. Jiyong’s enjoying it until Seunghyun suddenly groans.

“What?” Jiyong asks, pulling away.

“Look what we did to the _sheets_.” Jiyong looks: They’re _covered_ in greasy stains from all the lube Seunghyun used on Jiyong’s back, ass, and thighs. “And the _pillows_ ,” Seunghyun adds. “Fuck, why did I use our pillows? How are we gonna sleep tonight?”

Jiyong can’t help but laugh, inordinately please that none of these things occurred to Seunghyun in the heat of the moment. “It’s all right, Hyung. There’s a clean set of sheets in the hall closet. I made sure.”

Seunghyun appraises Jiyong for a moment. “You had this all planned out, didn’t you?”

“What, you thought I was really trying to nap? You know I don’t sleep on my stomach.”

“Well, no, but I didn’t think… The mirror was on purpose, wasn’t it? You arranged it that way?” Jiyong smiles coyly, watching Seunghyun piece it together. “You seduced me!” he says. “With your _ass_!”

Jiyong nods. “I didn’t think it would be so easy, to be honest. I had lots of backup plans if this method didn’t work out.”

“Backup plans?”

“Mmmhmm.” He leans in, positioning his mouth over Seunghyun’s ear. “I bought a new skirt,” he whispers.

Seunghyun lurches beneath him, clutching at Jiyong and pushing him back down on the bed. “A new skirt? Really?”

Giggling, Jiyong nods. “That’s right. But I guess I don’t need it now. I’ll throw it out when I get home…”

Seunghyun nuzzles Jiyong’s neck, the stubble on his  jaw scraping Jiyong’s chest. “Don’t you dare.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF THAT WAS WEIRD OKAY BYE


End file.
